Persona Amada
by Hinata Kinomoto
Summary: Tsuna tiene a alguien especial ¿ quien sera? ¿que pasara cuando se entere de su amor? ¿sera correspondido?


**Persona****Amada**

_Al finalizar sus clases Tsuna se dio cuenta que olvido su libreta en el cual había escrito el nombre de la persona que le gusta al darse cuenta de inmediato volvió a entrar a la escuela Namimori. Ya no quedaba nadie, bueno eso parecía, Tsuna subió las escaleras y cuando estaba doblando para dirigirse a su aula se choco con alguien, ese alguien era nada más ni menos que Hibari._

Lo siento Hibari-san – dijo Tsuna

Tu presencia perturba la pacifica Namimori, te moleré hasta la muerte

Aah espera Hibari-san busco una libreta que se me olvido

– Hibari se detuvo – sígueme

_Tsuna confundido lo siguió, ambos se dirigían a la sala del consejo disciplinario. Una vez que se encontraban allí, Hibari hizo que Tsuna espere en la puerta mientras que él se dirigía hacia su escritorio para buscar algo. Hibari una vez que encontró el objeto se dirigía a Tsuna para entregárselo._

Toma – le entrega una libreta – ¿es lo que buscabas?

Sí, gracias Hibari-san – mostro una sonrisa muy dulce – nos vemos mañana

_Tsuna se dirigía hacia la puerta para irse pero fue acorralado por dos manos que se apoyaban en la puerta encerrándolo, susurrando en su oído "no te olvides nada más o alguien podría espiar" mientras sonreía satisfecho. Luego de que Hibari se aparto Tsuna se fue pensando en las palabras de Hibari caminando a casa se encontró con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Reborn quienes iban a comer en la residencia Sawada por invitación de Nana Sawada y Reborn. Al llegar a la casa Sawada Lambo salto sobre Tsuna tirándolo ya que estaba jugando con Ipin._

¡Vaca estúpida! Decimo ¿está bien? – dijo Gokudera

De…debo cal… calmarme (llora Lambo)

Ya ya tranquilízate Gokudera – agarra a Lambo para calmarlo – Lambo, ten un dulce – le da luego le tiende la mano para levantar a Tsuna una vez que lambo se bajo – Tsuna te encuentras bien – dijo Yamamoto

Si, si estoy bien – dijo Tsuna mientras todos entran a la residencia

_Como siempre era una comida muy ruidosa pero divertida. Tsuna se preocupaba por Gokudera ya que desde que vio a su hermana Bianchi se había desmayado pero sabía que estaría bien. Una vez terminada la cena todos se marcharon a sus hogares y Tsuna se dirigió a su cuarto donde se volvió a acordar de las palabras de Hibari, mientras estaba con sus amigos y familia se había olvidado un rato, pero las palabras que dijo Hibari aun seguían latentes causándole muchas preguntas como ¿lo habrá leído? ¿Se entero de me gusta? ¿Se enojara? ¿Sentirá lo mismo? Al pensar en la última pregunta se sonrojo como un tomate provocando que se tapara la cabeza con las sabanas dejándose caer dormido. Al día siguiente Tsuna se fue a la escuela pensando lo que iba a hacer, se lleno de valor y decidió confesarse a Hibari si es que había leído su libreta. Tsuna espero que no se encontrara nadie en la escuela y comenzó a buscar a Hibari, primero fue a la terraza ya que era uno de los lugares favorito de su amado pero no lo encontró, luego se fue a la sala del consejo disciplinario tal vez se encontraba allí. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con un tierno Hibari durmiendo en el sillón, se acerco lentamente para no despertarlo una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente no se pudo resistir y quiso besarlo a poco centímetros de que el beso se concretara una mano lo agarro y lo jalo hacia el sillón provocando que terminaran abrazados y juntos en el pequeño sillón. Tsuna podía sentir la respiración de Hibari en su cuello haciendo que se sonrojara mucho y cuando pensó que era todo su amado le dio un cálido beso en el cuello despertando._

Hibari-san ¿Qué hace? – completamente rojo

¡Oh! Eras tú, se te olvido algo otra vez

No, no pero… - todo ruborizado y siendo abrazado por Hibari –… vine a hablar contigo

– Hibari se levanta y lo mira fijamente – que quieres decirme

Esto… bueno quería saber… ¿si leíste mi libreta?

Tal vez… hay algo que no se tenía que mostrar – lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –

– Tsuna sonrojado – no es eso, quiero saber si leíste el nombre de quien me gusta, Tu nom… - Hibari agarro a Tsuna y sello sus labios con un beso evitando así que se escuchara el nombre –

– Hibari se separo – si leí tu libreta y también su nombre, pero no dejare que mires a otra persona que no sea yo, ni menos a Gokudera

¿Gokudera? – Sorprendido – pero a la única persona que miro eres tu Hibari-san. Tú eres a quien yo amo. : 3

_Hibari al escucharlo deseo comerlo a besos. Agarro el mentón de Tsuna haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en un beso apasionado empujaba a Tsuna cada vez más atrás haciéndolo chocar con el escritorio bajo sus manos hacia la cintura de Tsuna para subirlo sobre el escritorio y así poder disfrutar mucho mejor la vista y el sabor de la piel de su amado Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hibari beso su frente para luego seguir saboreando sus dulces labios, aun no conforme con sus labios siguió por su cuello el cual besaba y mordía dejándoles algunas marcas, mientras que sus manos rosaban su espalda completamente, para luego ir por su pecho acariciarlo hasta que sus manos llegaran a sus tetillas para así jugar con ellas. Tsuna se encontraba inundado de placer y su lindo amado estaba dispuesto a hacer que él se sienta aun mucho mejor. Hibari estaba dispuesto a investigar por su propia cuenta el cuerpo de Tsuna descubriendo así las expresiones que solo mostraría para él. Cuando su amor iba a profundizarse no tan solo en besos y caricias apareció por la ventana un hada haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran, uno totalmente avergonzado y otro queriendo aniquilar a la hada._

Reborn – dijo Tsuna – ¿Qué haces vestido así?

Inútil Tsuna – le pega en la cabeza – tardas mucho en llegar a casa. Tienes examen mañana

Ohh es verdad se me había olvidado

Como jefe de la familia Vongola tienes que sacar el 100% – golpeaba hacia la salida a Tsuna – ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!

Auch espera Reborn – se detiene – Hibari-san nos vemos mañana – lo dijo sonrojado y se fueron –

_Al día siguiente en la escuela Namimori ya era la hora del almuerzo. Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera se dirigían a la terraza como siempre a comer sus bentos. Ipin y Lambo se encontraban jugando cerca. Llegaron a la escuela y fueron corriendo hacia la terraza donde se encontraba Tsuna y los demás, al llegar lambo salto sobre la comida se Tsuna tirándole todo encima y vuelve a perseguir a Ipin desapareciendo así de la vista de todos. Gokudera se ofreció a ayudar al decimo para que se limpiara. Se dirigieron a los bebederos, cuando llegaron Tsuna se limpiaba y él noto que Gokudera se estaba acercando mucho haciendo que se chocara contra el pilar._

Gokudera ¿Qué pasa?

Nada. Es solo que… decimo tiene en su cuello unas picaduras de mosquitos

¿Eh? – se tapa el cuello sonrojado – si – afirmando a lo que dijo Gokudera –

_Hibari estaba presenciando aquella escena que lo hacía sentir muy enojado. Él nunca había sentido algo igual, el solo hecho de ver a su amado siendo aprisionado por otro que no sea él, le molestaba. Tsuna se sentía avergonzado por que Gokudera había visto las marcas que dejo Hibari en su cuello y por un momento giro su cabeza, y vio a Hibari marcharse enojado después de que los haya visto. Tsuna preocupado por su amado se despide de Gokudera y va detras de Hibari. Luego de unos minutos logra alcanzarlo y lo vio entrando a la sala del consejo disciplinario, Tsuna corrió hacia Hibari abrazándolo por detrás dejando a Hibari sorprendido por el pequeño animalito que lo aprisionaba en sus brazos. Hibari se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente con el animalito para besarlo tiernamente, mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala. Tsuna noto al separarse un momento de Hibari que aun seguía molesto y decidió volver a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios para después dirigirse a su oído y susurrarle un "Te amo". Tsuna volvió a quedar frente a frente a su amado completamente sonrojado y repitió de nuevo esas palabras que hizo que se volviera loco de amor y admitiera que había perdido con el animalito herbívoro. Pero el lindo carnívoro apreso a su presa dejándolo sin aliento por un beso apasionado, recobrando el aliento le dijo a su animalito las mismas palabras pronunciadas por él "Te amo" atacándolo de nuevo._

_ FIN_

Nota de autora: espero que le haya gustado: 3 no sé porque pero cuando vi a Hibari y a Tsuna pensé que harían una linda pareja y eh aquí mi historia dedicada a ellos.


End file.
